Life At School - PROM!
by Bbtashae
Summary: HUMAN/Fanfic MannyXEllie ShiraXDiego BuckXAqua This is a separate one shots to my usual One Shots. Manny, Ellie, Shira, Diego, Buck and Sid are all Seniors in High School. It happens to everyone and Who you were for 4 years it doesnt matter, But then… just before it ends when you're almost out the door, one night has a way of bringing them together. Prom!
1. Chapter 1

Life at School – One Shots

PROM!

 **A/N's:** The story everyone's finally been waiting for I don't know what caused me to suddenly jump straight ahead with this story even though I've tried to put it off for a good year or so due to not having inspiration but I think it's because I've just found out about Ice Age 5 Collision Course' and my feelings for the ice age characters just came back to me.

-I think I'm finally moving away from Back to the Future fandom now, but I've not got a clue where I'm going to go next

-I had my own Prom in the summer, as I finished High School and went on to College (The English college, not University, I'm still 16!)

-Theres some PROM Scenes in this story so please don't hate me, I don't own any of the ice age characters or the prom scenes, they are Disney and Blue Sky's handiwork XD

 **Chapter 1**

High school. It happens to everyone and for 4 years, it has a way of dividing friends. Jocks. Over achievers, Cheerleader's, Geeks, Misfits. But then… just before it ends when you're almost out the door, one night has a way of bringing them together. Prom!

It's that one night when nobody cares who wore the varsity jacket and who got cut from the team, it's the night where they might find themselves singing at the top of their lungs with people they've never even spoken to, the night when that cute guy from there math class might finally make his move, proms their night, and each of them wants it to be unforgettable…

 **Monday**

Manny pulled up in the high school parking lot with Ellie in the passenger seat, ever since Manny was able to drive and finally got his very first car. He drives to and from school, driving his girlfriend Ellie who was grateful for the lift. But there was something unusual about this car journey Ellie was extremely quiet and not in the right frame of mind at all. The car came to a Holt and the dark brown haired teen was about to open the car door until his girlfriend grabbed his arm to stop him.

Manny saw a worried look on her face

Manny: Ellie? What's up?

Ellie: It's… Your hair is a mess – Her sad expression became slightly lighten with regret- I can't let you walk into school looking like that, Here let me fix it for you – Ellie scuffled her boyfriend's hair around acting like she had to do some major styling covering up the truth of what she was actually going to say him

Manny: *laughed* I love you – Manny and Ellie shared a quick peck on the lips and then he exited out of the car in a flash

Ellie: I love you too… -Ellie said once he stepped out of the car away from sight so Manny didn't hear her reply

It was the perfect moment to tell him, but the thought of Ellie hurting her boyfriend and making him mad stopped her once again, she's been trying to find the right moment ever since she made the decision of doing this behind her boyfriend's back but just didn't know how to tell him.

The red headed girl re-joined her love out of the car and noticed 4 familiar figures waving at them, it was Diego, Buck, Shira and Sid. The couple grabbed their bags from in the car and walked over hand in hand to the quadruplets. The group greeted each other before entering the same school halls they had walked down for the past 4 long waited years.

Buck noticed Aqua pinning up the new posters for Prom which is on Saturday, as a reminder for the Senior year that it's not too late to still attend

Buck walked over to the blonde over achiever acting all calm and casual whilst she finished off admiring her neat handiwork

Buck: Hey there cutie

Aqua realised who it was and a smile appeared on her smooth delicate spotless complex

Aqua: Hey there yourself…

Buck: How are you? Haven't really seen much of you lately

Aqua: Ah well, that would be because of School, Work, Extra classes, Volunteering… Would you like me to go on?

Buck laughed at the girl he was slowly falling for

Buck: So you're not busy then? –Sarcastically remarked

Diego: Hey guys –The ginger haired smallish teen rudely interrupted the couple

Aqua: See you later Skater Boy – The blonde patted his arm and smiled gentle towards the red head before walking down the hallway with some of her friends…

Diego: Buddy, you are definitely in there!

Buck: I wish… I'm so out of her league

Diego was about to walk off until Buck grabbed his attention once again

Buck: Heyy! Prom? –He stood there with a reassuring look plastered across his face, pointing to the poster on the wall

Diego just rolled his eyes as his response

Buck: Yanno you could go… -Began to walk down the hall with his friend

Diego: No thank you. Proms like the Olympics of High School, you wait 4 years, 3 people have a good time and everyone else gets to live on with shattered dreams…

Buck: My best friend guys? Can you believe he's single? –The British guy said to anyone who walked past

Diego: Although… I wouldn't mind taking that little beauty to prom –Diego spotted Shira from across the hallway filled with high school students and teachers, but it felt like the dark haired girl was the only person in the room to him and began to gaze helplessly at her with the interruption of Sid

Sid: That's never gunna happen –The dopey dirty blonde guy suddenly spoke and popped out of no where

Diego: Shut up Sid! I don't see you having much luck with girls

Sid: Diego-Poo I am a Sid Magnet my friend –Sid reassured his friends calling himself a babe magnet when he's actually never had any action from a single girl in the 18 years of his life

Diego: What did I tell you about calling me that in public!

Buck got between the two noticing how Sid can easily whine up Diego with the slightest thing

Buck: If you're such a 'Sid Magnet' as you call yourself, then why haven't you got a date for prom?

Sid: Err... well, I have… you- I just haven't mentioned her… to you singletons… youse just wouldn't get it, being alone and that…

Sid tried to hide his fake girlfriend from his friends which Buck and Diego of course already knew that anyways but wanted to go along with it too tease their hopeless friend even more just for the fun of it.

…

It was near enough Dinner and with the fake girlfriend in mind Sid began to set out and find an actual girl to take with him to prom. Also try and prove a point to his friends.

The blue eyed senior was walking up and down the long aisles of books in the library, scouring the shelves for a particular 'Shakespeare' novel as he happened to come across his first attempt on the steps to a relationship

Jennifer: Huh, do all assigned books have to be so torturously boring?

Sid: Oh yeah, this is rough… Macbeth! –Sid mentioned randomly as the girl was actually talking to herself

Jennifer: It's the worst

The light brunette average heighted girl, with light brown freckles plastered across her face

Suddenly the bell rang to signal the high school students and teachers that it was dinner and Jennifer was about to walk away until

Sid: You don't happen to have a date to prom do you?

Jennifer: Me? – She spoke sounding very shocked

Sid: I mean I know it's just a crazy thing to ask, but-

Jennifer: No… it's sweet. I don't think we've ever talked before have we?

Sid: Maybe not. I'm Sid

Jennifer: Jen

Sid: Short for Jennifer

Jennifer: That's right

Sid: Pretty

Jennifer: Thanks

Sid: So what do you say Jen? Prom?

Jennifer: It sounds fun and it would be nice, but I … have a date already. Were friends. We're going as friends but proms this Friday I can't cancel now

Sid: No, yeah… I understand –He looked down in disappointment

Jennifer: Too bad… if only we had meet sooner

Sid: Yeah…

Jennifer: I have to go. See you around Sid

With the first humiliation out of the way, it was sure that Sid wasn't about to give up so easier.

 **Tuesday**

It was 8:30am in the morning and the students was just about to arrive for another boring 6 hours of school. Sid noticed that a girl in his maths class had already arrived and parked her car on the parking lot right in front of school, so he decided to make his second attempt at asking a girl he doesn't really know to prom.

The dopey teen reached into his backpack and grabbed some sticky notes, to Sids' expectations this was a really good idea and surprised himself that he could actually come up with a plan like this.

Sid began to place the pink and yellow sticky notes onto the front window of the car eventually writing 'PROM?'

Buck and Diego secretly watched this from a distance, knowing that this would sooner or later go wrong for him

Once Sid was finishing off the question marks point, there was tap on his shoulder. It was one of the science teachers giving him a confused look; he stepped back on to the pavement viewed the registration plate once again. It was the wrong car

He turned his head to the right and saw the exact same car pull up a few parking spaces away, the girl who he was trying to ask to prom stepped out of the vehicle with her 3 friends. He looked back at the Science teacher with a disapproving/apologetic expression and in response she just shook her head.

At a distance Buck and Diego was laughing so hard, that tears started to form in their eyes and they found it hard to catch their breathes. The duo exited at of sight before Sid could see them.

….

It was the end of first lesson which was Music and Mr Carter the bold, middle aged man stopped Shira in her tracks before she headed out the door

Mr Carter: Shira can you stay behind for a minute please

Shira: Yeah sure

Shira was egar to know what Mr Carter wanted her for. Shira walked over to her teacher's desk and he waited until everyone left the room before he started the Conversation

Mr Carter: I want you to sing at prom

Shira: What! Me?

Mr Carter: Someone told me that you have a really good voice

Shira: Well that someone must be mistaken because... I don't sing - Shira was just about to walk out of the classroom when her teacher shouted something to her liking

Mr Carter: You'll get extra credit

Shira thought for a moment as she stopped in her tracks

Shira: But Proms this Friday? It's a bit soon isn't it?

Mr Carter: It's okay don't worry, I have another student whose willing to help you create a new song and rehearse with you. In fact here he is now…

Shira turned around to be greeted by Buck who was stood in his path shocked as he entered the room, knowing what the music teacher was going to say next

Mr Carter: Mr Prescott, meet your new partner Shira, you'll be singing with her at Prom

Buck: Yeah I know this midget, be careful though she can be quite harsh with her words at times. I've heard that she makes kindergartener kids cry for the fun of it –The athletic teen said as he shielded his hand next to his mouth so only the teacher could here, but obviously made it loud enough so Shira could listen too.

Shira gave one of her best friends the death stare before he noticed and stopped talking. She knew he was joking and couldn't believe that these two friends was actually going to be singing at prom together

Buck: One minute did you say sing?

Mr Carter: Yep

Buck: But sir, I play the guitar not sing! – Buck held his musical instrument up so the teacher observed it

Mr Carter: Buck your both being performing Solos, when Shira sings your be her music playing the guitar, but then when she's finished her song, the stage will be all yours… you'll make create new song and perform it in front of the whole senior year

Buck: Sir… I can't sing!

Mr Carter: Oh non sense I've heard both of your passed music assignments and they were both excellent pieces of music – He told them meaning Vocals and Instruments

Once the music teacher finished explaining the schedules of prom night to them, they went off to their next lesson

The couple walked down the empty hallway

Shira: How come you never told me that you were performing at prom?

Buck: I wanted it to be a surprise for you and the group, but now that you're involved it's not much of a surprise

Shira: Oh don't worry; it can be our little secret…

Buck parted from Shira as they passed his next class, saying goodbye went outside to be greeted by Ellie who had arranged to meet up with her in their free lesson

They talked about everyday thing but a certain subject was lingering in the air… Prom!

Shira: I thought couples were meant to go to prom together anyway?

Ellie: I know so do I, but I just think that he presumes, which doesn't make it that special

Shira: At least you'll have a date…

Ellie: I didn't think you were too bothered about the whole date thing, to me you actually sound like you can't wait for it to be over

Shira: Your right but, I just have this feeling that everyone else is going to be enjoying the night and I'll be there upset just because the one guy that I want to make a move doesn't even know I have feelings for him

Ellie: Diego.

The girls was at this point, walking pass some cheerleaders on the field who had formed a pyramid. Soto and his gang was there dressed in their usual high school soccer kits and it figures that Soto had made the whole cheerleading squad hold up 3 signs saying 'Kristy:' 'PROM?' 'Soto'.

Shira noticed this and was distracting her from the recent topic she was talking about Ellie

Shira: I know it doesn't make sense… but it just feels right ya know?

Ellie: Then tell him!

The girl called Kristy screamed in excitement as she swung her arms around Soto's neck, Ellie and Shira looked back curious to know what was going on

Shira: What? No! And ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same? Noo...

Ellie: Shira. If it's meant to be then it will happen

Shira: So how did Manny take it when you told him about Stanford? – Trying to change the subject

Ellie: I haven't exactly told him yet… - She looked down trying to avoid eye contact

Shira: Ellie, you have to tell him! He thinks you're staying here and going to the community college with him. You got into Stanford! That's a huge deal…

Ellie: I know but I haven't even decided if I'm going… it'll be like breaking up with him, how can I do that?...

Manny snuck up on the two girls and wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist from the back

Manny: Yanno proms so close, I think I better find a hot girl to go with – Manny teased at Ellie's expense

Ellie: Right… -The couple kissed in front of Shira who clearly looking away in disgust

Ellie: What are you doing here?

Manny: Come with me – Manny said dragging his girl away from Shira

Ellie and Shira exchanged confused looks

Shira: Bye Guys – Shira said waving them goodbye

Ellie broke from Manny embrace

Ellie: You know what Manny, I just remembered that I have to go… and do some things… ill catch up with your later okay? – She said trying to avoid Manny

This was certainly new in their relationship because they couldn't think of a time when they weren't together


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Wednesday**

It was a sunny Wednesday morning and the hallway was jam packed with adolescents. Sid knew his first and second attempt's at asking someone to prom didn't go to plan and was hopeful that the third time was going to be the last.

Sid walked up to the familiar girl he sat in front of in his English class and just went for it without hesitation.

Sid: Ermm… Hi Kristen?

The short blonde girl gave him a dumb look as she was cracking the code for her locker

Sid: It's Sid! I'm in your English class

Kristen: Really? –She spoke as she was oblivious to everything and anything around her

Buck and Diego turned into the next hallway

Diego: Woah, looks like Lover boys still not giving up – Diego raised his arm to stop buck in his tracks and pointed to Sid from across the corridor

Sid: Err I was like 'Do you have a pencil?' and you said 'Yes', so I brought it back and here it is… -He said reaching for the pencil in his pocket and handed it to her

Kristen had a surprise look when he handed her the pencil

Sid: But that's not the point. This may seem out of the blue, this is out of the blue, actually but ermm, prom is coming up and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me –Sid rushed the last part of his sentence as he was so nervous about his third and hopefully final proposal

Kristen: Are you serious?

Sid: I know it's a little last minute but I'm fun I swear…

Kristen: No it's not that… I have a Boyfriend! Didn't you know that? –She told him in amazement

Sid: Oh no, I guess not…

Kristen: Oh

Sid: See you later then…

Sid walked away with a sad, disappointed look on his face, with Buck and Diego laughing at him from down the other end of the hallway in amusement.

…

It was dinner and Buck was nervous about how he was going to ask Aqua to prom, he held his skateboard tightly in his arms due to his anxiousness

Diego: You ready?

Buck: Yea…

Diego: It's now or never Buddy

Diego handed him the freshly picked flowers, only so it could be exchanged for his Skateboard which he had to force out of Bucks hands

Buck: Okay, I'm going in

Diego: Go get her –The green eyed guy said pushing him into the canteen

The ginger and brunette males walked through the crowded lunch hall until they came at stop at a lunch table full of girls, Buck stood by Aqua

Buck: So ahhh… Hey?

Aqua knew he was there and ignored him, by turning her back to face him

Buck: I was kinda wondering if you'd go with me-

Aqua: Oh Hey Buck, they have tuna surprise in the menu… It's really good – Aqua teased the athletic teen as she knew what he was trying to say but wanted him to make it big and attention grabbing

Buck: Dude? – He asked looking over at Diego

Diego just shrugged his shoulders in response

Buck: Hey Aqua… I'm asking you to prom.

Aqua: I'm sorry Buck I can't hear you because it's so loud in here – She spoke even though she heard him fine

Diego: Ermm okay. Excuse me, Excuse me everybody… -He looked around as he got no response from anyone in the canteen

Diego: Ermm YOOOO! –the red head screamed at the top of his lungs in the middle of the lunch hall

Everyone suddenly stopped what they was doing and the hall suddenly became quieter than a mouse

Diego: My friend as something he'd like to say – Diego told everyone whilst pointing to the brown haired embarrassed teen

Buck looked around in shock, before turning around and walked to the nearest lunch table. He climbed it rapidly and stood in the centre of it, as he spun to face Aqua and her friends

Buck: Aqua, Will you please be my date to the Senior Prom?! –Buck proudly spoke with his arms out wide

Aqua thought for a moment as she discussed it with her friends in private

Buck was in suspense and is going to be utterly embarrassed in front of the whole school if she refuses

Once the blonde girl made up her mind, she rose up from her sitting position and stood in front of Buck, looking up at him with a serious expression

Aqua: I would be honoured! – She instantly smiled with a big grin on her face and Buck stepped down for the table and handed her the flowers before giving her a relieved hug

He walked away in a hurry without another word, instantly snatching his skateboard away from Diego's grasp. Diego patted his best friends shoulder in a sign to 'well done'

…

Diego and Shira was walking home together in the late afternoon sun, taking a long stroll down each main road, street and park they past. Secretly wanting to spend time alone with each other

Diego: You should have seen his face though, when she gave him this serious look, it was so funny – Diego was joking about Bucks little performance

Shira: Why didn't you tell me about it! I would've could along to watch

Diego: Trust me, it was worth watching

Shira: What's that Aqua like? I don't really know her…

Diego: Neither do I. All's I know is what Buck tells me, I mean don't get me wrong she does seem like a nice girl if I'm honest…

Shira: But?

Diego: But I'm just very surprised that it's the Class President, she doesn't really seem Bucks… 'Type'

Shira: Well I'm actually quite happy that Bucks found someone he really likes, instead of chasing after a million girls at once

The couple shared a laugh before they moved onto the next subject

Diego: So I've heard you don't have a date to prom – He curiously asked

Shira: I don't have as much luck as Aqua do I? –Shira laughed hiding herself pity

Diego: Well I'm sure there's someone you can go with?

Shira: Naaa I don't think I'm cut out for all that prom date thing

Diego: All them guys who haven't asked you have made a big mistake

Shira tried to hide her smile from Diego

Shira: Huh. I hate prom, all them puffy dresses, lame DJ, balloons not something to get so worked up about

Diego: Then why are you going?

Shira: For the experience… It's a once in a lifetime thing, it's meant to be this one of a kind night… an unforgettable

Shira thought for a moment

Shira: Hey why aren't you going?

Diego: Naaa, I don't know, I'm not really a big fan of all that dressing up sort of thing

Shira: Well the rest of the group is going and you'll be the only one who doesn't come, do you really want to miss out on spending this one of a kind night with us all?

Diego looked surprisingly down at his feet with regret

Shira: Just think about it, Okay?

Diego: Yeah Sure

Shira parted from Diego and gave him a quick wave goodbye before she entered her house

…

Meanwhile Ellie was over at Manny's house trying on her prom dress

Manny was egger to see his girlfriend in her dream prom dress, he was stood outside of the upstairs restroom pacing up and down the hallway

Manny: Can I at least just see it on you?

Ellie: No! I looked so stupid! No one will ever see this dress on me – Ellie stormed out of the bathroom – The colours wrong, the cut is wrong, the fabric is wrong, everything is just wrong! –She shouted before ramming it into the nearest bin

Manny: No Ellie. –He mentioned it too soon as he saw her throwing it away

Manny: Great! Now what are you going to wear?

Ellie: I don't know!

Manny: Ellie? What is this about? I know you. It's not about a dress

Ellie just stood their folding her arms uncomfortably, trying to avoid eye contact

Manny: Look. If you don't want to go to prom, then just let me know

Ellie: What are you talking about?

Manny: Well first you've been ignoring me, now it's the dress; you're obviously looking for excuses to avoid me and not to go

Ellie: I never said that – She spoke in a light tone

Manny: You don't have too. I know when I'm being blown off. You don't want to go? Fine. Proms off. Problem solved – Manny without another word headed straight downstairs leaving Ellie utterly shocked at her long lasting boyfriend

 **Thursday**

 **1** **st** **Song: Too Late –M83**

 **2** **nd** **Song: 100/0 (Snowdays Forever)**

 **3** **rd** **Song: The Naked and The Famous – Young Blood**

It was the day before prom and everyone in the senior year was so excited for tomorrow's events, Limos were booked, Suits has been hired, Dates had been arranged and everything was perfect. Although Sid wasn't seeing it that way. It was 3pm the school bell rang to signal that school was finally over for the day

Sid had just finished asking another random girl he doesn't no to prom

Sid: So let me this straight, it's a no?

Random Senior: Yeah

She walked off as quickly as she arrived; leaving Sid heartbroken that he has been rejected 4 times in the same week

…

It was around 8pm and it was a warm spring evening, after Ellie and Manny's little argument yesterday afternoon, she stormed out of his house without another word. This flashback entered Ellie's head as she stood at the bottom of her boyfriend's porch, she shook her head trying to remove the nasty memory from her mind and headed for the door, ringing the bell as quickly as she could be heisting about it.

Within 10 seconds of ringing the bell, Manny answered the door

Ellie: Hey

Manny: Hey – He said with no emotion, but still surprise that she was stood there

Ellie: I need to tell you something – Ellie motioned for them two to sit on the porch swing

Play the **1** **st** **Song**

Manny followed her outside and there was long lingering silence in the air

Ellie: I got accepted to Stanford. For Law. In California.

Her boyfriend's expression was a surprised shock mixed in with confusion

Manny: California. …I didn't even know you applied

Ellie: I didn't think I'd get in, then I was weight listed and I thought no way… and then I got in.

Manny shook his head like he had a lot on his mind but nothing was coming out of his mouth, Ellie eyes was filling up with tears trying to get these important words out, what he seriously needed to hear.

Ellie: Manny… I'm gunna go

Manny was still silent as he looked away from his girlfriend, ever since they started dating Ellie hadn't been away from her boyfriend for more than a day, two maximum if desperately needed too.

Ellie was lighting crying trying to hold back her sobs

Ellie: Say something…

Manny: How could you think I wouldn't be proud of you?

Ellies sobs were released as she look down

Manny: This is way you've been acting so crazy these past few days

Ellie: Prom is supposed to be this forever night, and were supposed to be this forever couple…

Manny: Yeah… Ya know. Nobody knows their future – Manny raised his arm up and slowly rubbed Ellies back to try and calm her down

Manny: But I do know how I feel about you.

Ellie: And what if that's not enough?

Their eyes both filled up with tears

Manny: Hey, look at me… It's enough.

A long silence began again

Ellie: Do you think anyone would notice if I wore my homecoming dress?

Manny: Who cares?

Ellie let out a relieved laugh and the couple shared a long meaningful embrace, enjoying every last moment they had together

 **(Stop the Song)**

…

Buck was in his room of his Aunty and Uncles house, lying on his bed watching TV. He got an unexpected knock on his bedroom door. The brunette tirelessly got up from his previous position and opened up the wooden entrance. It was his Uncle.

Buck: What's up?

Uncle George: Come with me for a minute?

Without another word Buck exited his room, following his uncle downstairs and out to the garage. Once he got there the garage was empty but a familiar looking vehicle was placed in the centre. Buck got a flashback of when his uncle took him to the mall a few months ago after one of his driving lessons, they came across a motorbike shop and Uncle George suggested they'd look inside, And as Buck entered his eyes was fixed on this one Black and Blue coloured motorbike.

Buck: What's this about? – Still unsure of what his uncle and aunty was trying to tell him

Aunt May: Buck, you've down so well with your school work this year, and living your life without your parent's must've been harder on you than we know. We just want to give you everything that you deserve in life

Uncle George: So this is just a little Prom/Graduation gift from me and aunt May, to show that were proud of you with whatever you want to do in life.

Buck was speechless and didn't know what to say, his eyes started to fill up with tears of appreciation. The teen walked over to his uncle and aunty, grabbing them both into a hug, before inspecting his new present

Buck: Oh My God, Thank you so much.

Uncle George: So you like it then?

Buck: Like it? I absolutely love it! Can I take it out for a spin?

Uncle George: Yeah but be back for 10?

Buck: Yeah, of course! – Buck started up the vehicle, fixed the helmet on his head and slowly ridden it down the street trying to get used of the different speeds

 **(To be Continued…)**

…

Meanwhile in this very eventful evening. Diego walked over to Shiras house with a handful of large cue cards and his iPhone in hand. He met his destination.

Diego took a deep breath before he took up the nerve to raise his hand and knock on the door, a few seconds later Shira answered

Shira: Hey-

Diego cut her off by motioning a finger to his sealed lips; he pressed his iPhone and set it down next to his feet as it started to play **2** **nd** **Song**

Shira's Mum: Who is it Honey? – Her mum shouted from inside the house

Shira: No one mum, just some sales guy. Don't worry I've told him where to go

Diego laughed under his breathe and began his little performance. The teen held up the large cue cards to show Shira what he wanted to say to her without actually saying it, which was a lot easier for him.

1\. 'This is probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever done'

2\. 'But here goes…'

3\. 'I know you don't have a date for prom…'

4\. 'And that you're everyone's last choice…'

5\. 'But if I was too pick one girl to take to prom…'

6\. 'It would be YOU!'

Shira was smiling widely at this point, looking down at her feet

7\. 'Too me you are perfect'

Shira began to get shivers at the cute things he was starting to say about her

8\. 'And deserves to have an amazing time with ALL of her friends' (Diego mentioned 'All' as he was including himself in it aswell, even though he said he wasn't going to be going)

9\. 'And go with the best looking guy in school…'

10\. 'So Shira… Will you do me the honour…'

11\. 'Of being my date to the prom!?

Shira stood there in shock, not knowing what to say, Diego thought he was being blown off. He grabbed his phone and cue cards, beginning his journey home with Shira still lingering at the door. She ran after him and pulled the ginger into an embrace hiding her face away from his chest like she was hearing his heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds

Shira: Of course I will Softie – Shira told Diego, she pinched his cheek jokingly before running back to her house in the most happiest mood she's ever been in

Everything that happen in that one moment had come true for Diego, he was sure to be the happiest guy in the world at this moment in time.

 **(Stop the Song)**

…

Buck was riding down the empty streets on his motorbike near to where Aqua lived; he thought for a moment and then suddenly came up with an idea. The blue eyed guy came to a Holt outside of Aqua's house and texted her

Buck: Come outside, I have something to show you

Aqua instantly looked out of her window and noticed Buck standing their leaning on an unfamiliar transportation, she rushed downstairs and greeted him once she stood outside

Aqua: Hey

Buck: Heyy, you fancy a ride?

Aqua: I'm not sure

Buck: Come on… Live a little

 **(Play the 3** **rd** **Song)**

Aqua was a little scared and unsure of getting on the back of a motorcycle, looking at it in fear

Buck: You can do it Aqua

Aqua: Do what? – Trying to avoid his acknowledgement

Buck: Trust me – He told her extending his arm to give her the extra helmet

Aqua knew she could trust Buck with her life after only getting to know him a few months ago, he had certainly grown on her. Aqua couldn't resist and took the black matte headwear in her hands, she raised it over her head and it fitted perfectly on top of her blonde hair.

They rode off together and within two minutes of driving Aqua were curious of where he was taking her

Aqua: Where are you taking me?

Buck: You'll see

Buck rode down the smooth clear roads, like he was already a pro at driving a motorbike. Aqua held her arms tightly around his stomach; she closed her eyes in fear.

Eventually she opened them again and knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, the class president was starting to secretly like the whole breaking the rules kind of thing. She was certainly falling for the long hair and the black jacket what Buck had going on, also the whole motorcycle thing.

 **(Stop the song)**

After 10 minutes into the journey, Buck halted his vehicle and they both jumped off. He had stopped at the park where they first hung around together a few months ago, Aqua was still curious too why he would bring her here so late at night. They began to walk through the deserted park which was only lit by a few lamp posts and the light from the full moon.

The couple stopped at the skate ramps and half pipe. They climbed over the small fence as the park rangers lock it up at a certain time of a night so no one can enter

Aqua: What's all this about?

Buck: I just thought that I'd take you to the first place we actually really gotten to know each other… if you remember

Aqua: Yeah funnily enough I do as it happens

Buck took her hand and led her to the middle on the half pipe

Buck: When I need time to think, or want to get out of the house and be on my own, I usually come here at night

Aqua: Why?

Buck: Because if you lie down here – He told her pointing to the centre of the half pipe before actually showing her want he meant – You can see the stars in the sky really clearly

Aqua joined the teenaged boy and lay down next to him

Aqua: Why are you showing me this?

Buck: What do you mean?

Aqua: You said you like to come here alone, so why did you bring me?

Buck: Well I hadn't broken in anywhere in a while and I thought-

The couple stood up and Buck tried to run up one side of the half pipe and grabbed the top ledge pulling his self-up

Aqua: I'm serious; I didn't think you cared about that sort of stuff – The blonde haired girl repeated the same actions as Buck, but instead he pulled her up

Buck: It's nice to be around someone who believes in something so much – He told her talking about how planned she is with her life and that it seems like she has no problems at all

The duo was at this point stood on the top of one side of the half pipe

Aqua just stared at him and smiled, before she took a step back and slipped off the edge of the ledge. Luckily for her Buck caught her as quickly as he could and she held on to him. They were both looking down the staking ramp but as the gazed at one another they were closer than they thought. Their lips where inches away until a shone of light broke them apart.

Park ranger: Hey! What are you two doing here?! – He shouted shining a torch in at them

Buck: Gotta go

Buck slid down the half pipe on his feet and Aqua swiftly followed after, impressing Buck. He grabbed her hand and they both ran for it.

The slightly chubby security guard ran after them both, but got tired out and couldn't catch up to them. The duo ran discreetly out of the park and quickly hoped back on to Bucks Motorcycle, once he was sure they were both on safely, he put his foot down and they darted off.

Luckily for Buck the security guard didn't call the police and they arrived back at Aqua's house shortly after their eventful night.


	3. PROM

**Chapter 3**

 **Friday – PROM!**

 **1** **st** **Song: Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer**

 **2** **nd** **Song: Today was a Fairytale – Taylor Swift**

 **3** **rd** **Song: Heart on Fire – Jonathon Clay**

 **4** **th** **Song: No one's gonna love you – Band of Horses**

Today was the day. Prom was finally here, and the senior class were spending the day getting ready for what was hopefully going to be the best nights of their lives.

Aqua arrived a little early at prom to make sure everything was perfect as she was the leader of the prom committee and had been working on the setting and decorations for this night since 3 or 4 months ago, and to be sure that nothing was out of line. But to her the balloons were right and the table clothes matched the napkins so she was happy.

With the arrangements of Buck and Aqua, Buck decided that it would be best to travel on his new motorbike and show it off to everyone once he got to school. This left Shira, Diego, Sid, Manny and Ellie.

Diego got ready at home, due to his mum wanting a picture with him before he left for Manny's, he wore a grey suit, a black tie and a dark red crimson waistcoat that blended in well with his gingery coloured hair.

Once the teen walked to Manny's he let himself into his best friend's house, finding Manny and Sid already stood there in the living room. Shocked and confused expressions flooded their faces has Diego entered the house, closing to door behind him.

Diego: Hey

Sid: Hey?

Sid was dressed in a plain white suit, a white shirt and a black bow tie, with that Manny appeared in a normal black suit, white shirt and a plain red tie, indicating that Ellie would obviously be wearing a red dress.

Manny: What are you doing here?

Diego hadn't told the rest of his friends that he would be attending

Diego: Ermm Well…

But before the freckled guy could continue his sentence, Ellie walked down the stairs in a hurry, holding the bottom of her red puffy dress in the process. Her hair was pinned back with a few curly strands falling down at the back elegantly, her dress was strapless and fitted along her chubby top half of her body, also the bottom was full of puffed out netting

Ellie: I'm sorry were so late, I couldn't get my hair right and Shira was moaning about how much make up I put on her – Ellie just laughed at the thought of Shira fighting Ellie away when she was in the process of the hair and makeup stage

Manny: And don't you look stunning – Manny told his girlfriend pulling her closer to him

Once the couple finished their embrace Ellie noticed the red head standing there

Ellie: Oh Hi Diego

Manny: How did you know he was going to be here?

Ellie: Shira told me

Manny and Sid was still curious to know why Diego had all of a sudden decided to attend this night he had been trying to avoid all the way through high school

 **(Play the 1** **st** **Song)**

Diego: Where is Shira?

Ellie: She was supposed to follow me down – Ellie marched to the bottom of the staircase shouting her best friends name repeatedly

Ellie: Gentlemen. May I present the new, not improved but different… Shira White – She said holding her arms out to present Shira but she was nowhere to be found

Diego moved to the bottom of the stairs with Ellie as Sid and Manny stood in the doorway curious to see Shira look girly instead of her typical leggings and hoodies she always wears

Ellie: Shira! – Ellie was still getting no response – Shira White! Get your cute butt down here! – Ellie began to tease, knowing that she had done a perfect job on making Shira look pretty and beautiful even though she didn't want a fuss.

Shira started to descend the straight staircase slowly and once she presented herself fully, Diego was gob smacked at how stunning she looked. Her jet black hair was released into wavy curls from her normal braid, her dress was black, pleated at the top around her bust and then a piece of material was fixed tightly around her waist revealing her slim figure and the bottom was same as Ellie's all puffed out but instead it was cut off at knee length. She also wore her all black converses as she opted out for the usual heels she would of only fell over in anyway throughout the night.

 **(Just like Nova's dress in 'PROM' but black)**

 **(End the song)**

Ellie looked pleased with herself as Manny and Sid was stood there in complete and utter silence, taking in at how pretty she did look.

Once Shira finally made it down the stairs she was totally ashamed with embarrassment, she thought she looked so stupid in a dress and make up, but the thing was that everyone else thought she was surprisingly attractive.

Shira: Hey –Shira greeted Diego who was gazing at her; the dark haired girl hoped it wasn't because Ellie put too much make up on her

Shira: What? Is all of this too much? …I told Ellie not to put so much make up on me-

Diego: You look Beautiful

Shira just smiled warmly before looking away in denial

Manny: Oh so that's why you're here

Shira: Diego surprisingly asked me to prom

Ellie: Awww you're a little cutie deep down, aren't you – Ellie teased grabbing his face before he pushed her hands away, as he knew she was joking with him

Sid: Right pictures everyone

Sid reached for his camera, the first photo was taken by Sid of Ellie and Manny stood together, then there was one of Shira and Diego together. Once the couples had their pictures took it was time for the guys to have there's with Ellie behind the camera, the electrical device was handed to Manny whilst he snapped one of Shira and Ellie.

As soon as all the pictures were taken, the group headed for Manny's car. They all agreed that it was a lot cheaper for Manny to drive them to prom then hiring a Limo or a Hummer.

Manny pulled up on the high schools parking lot and the group exited from the car, they was about to walk away from the car until someone on a motorbike grabbed their attention. Buck pulled up into the parking space next to Mannys revving his vehicle, once he turned the engine off he revealed himself to his friends. He smiled at his friends looking pleased with himself.

Diego: Woah! Dude nice bike! –Diego walked over to the brunette high fiving him

Buck: Thanks. Nice to see you here aswell Buddy

Manny: No wonder you've been trying to avoid us all afternoon – Manny joked walked up to Buck inspecting his Bike

Buck laughed at Manny response

Manny: How fast have you got her up too?

But before Buck could answer Ellie shouted Manny as he was getting away from topic and would have been standing there all night with Diego and Buck talking about cars, motorbikes and engines if Ellie hadn't pulled him away.

Buck placed his helmet inside his bike and began to walk into school with his friends

Buck: So what made you change your mind?

Diego: … - Diego looked up at Shira to who was walking in front of him and then down to his feet

Buck: You've asked Shira to prom haven't you?

Diego: Pftt Shut up

Buck: Admit it you finally caved in… - Buck started to tease with Manny on the other side of Diego

Diego: Okay so maybe I asked her

Manny: Aww Diegos gone all soft

Buck: Come on Manny pay up

Manny handed him 10 dollars in front of Diego

Diego: Hey! What's this all about?

Manny: We had a little bet going that you would ask Shira to prom

Buck: But he lost

Diego: You didn't think I'd ask her?

Manny: Well I didn't think you'd have the guts, but you proved me wrong

The group of guys made it to the entrance of the hall and Aqua was there greeting everyone as they walked in. Her blonde hair was half up in a small bump and half down all curly and wavy, she wore a light blue dress which matched her sky blue eyes.

Buck: Hey

Aqua just smirked at her date

Buck: What?

Aqua: I thought you'd never wear that sweaty symbol of conformity

Buck: Well I thought about it… and then I realised, I kinda rock it

Aqua laughed at his expense

Buck: You look amazing

Aqua: Thankyouu

Buck: You coming in? - Buck held his arm out for Aqua and she took it gladly, the blonde went to go and find her friends

As soon as the group found there table, the night consisted off the dinner which no one barely ate as it was all cold or stale, a numerous amount of pictures were taken of the couples in the group and them dancing and talking. Manny got someone to take a picture of the entire group together in this one perfect moment along with Aqua under Bucks commands. The image was all of them in a line facing the camera from left to right it were Sid, Diego, Shira, Ellie, Manny, Buck and Aqua.

Also though the night Buck introduced Aqua to the group and she instantly clicked with Ellie and Shira, hoping to make new long term friends on this rememberable night, she danced with them on the dance floor when one of their favourite songs came on

Tina walked up too Aqua as she was in the middle of dancing with Buck

Tina: It's time to announce prom king and queen

Aqua: Oh yeah, Sorry Buck, I have to go take care of this…

Buck: But-

Aqua: I'll be back in a little while… Don't miss me too much – She gave him a playful wink before she left

Tina dragged Aqua away from her date and onto the stage, the brown haired girl picked up the mic and the DJ lowered the music

Tina: Attention, Attention were about to crown the king and queen…

A big group of seniors flooded the dance floor; the group was stood in the middle of the audience that was looking up towards the stage.

Aqua stood there holding a pillow with the crowns for the Prom King and Queen, one of her best friends Tina was about to announce who had won.

Tina: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have tallied the votes and are proud to announce the new prom king is…

Tina: Soto Jenkins

The crown of 17 and 18 year olds applauded their new prom king, Soto walked up on stage all full of himself, acting like he wasn't even surprised

Diego: What a surprise… - He sarcastically remarked to Shira

Tina: And what's a King without a Queen? In a landslide win…. Kristy Kelly

Kristy Kelly was the head cheerleader and the most prettiest girl in school, not to mention Soto's prom date and girlfriend, so really they was meant from each other

The DJ handed Aqua a note from the principle before Tina finished her announcements, Aqua read the note and was surprised at what she had just found out, but without thinking anything else she handed it over to her friend

The brunette read the note and hushed the noisy crowd again

Tina: Now please put your hands together for Buck Prescott and Shira White

The audience was shocked and only clapped lightly as half of them wasn't even sure who they where

The duo parted from the group in an instant without explaining anything

Shira was about to walk on stage until she turned back around, buck grabbed her upper arms as he was now stood in front of her

Buck: What's up?

Shira: I can't do it Buck. Not with all these people staring at me

Buck: Hey… just look at me, right at me. Your gunna be okay, were in this together. Okay?

Shira just nodded her head and continued walking up the stairs to the stage

Once the duo stepped foot on the stage, Soto shoulder barged Buck and gave a little wink to Shira before Kristy looked her up and down. Making Shira feel more uncomfortable. Her heart was pounding, her breath was getting faster. Buck was also nervous but not as much as Shiras and he knew this. Tina and Aqua also exited the stage

Oscar: Losers! – He shouted from the silent audience and his friends and the cheerleaders laughed along

Shira stood nervously in front of the mic, whilst Buck sat on a stool behind her in the background holding his brown guitar. The lights dimmed and a shone of light blinded her eyes so she shielded it with hand

Ellie: What's this all about? – Asking her boyfriend

Manny: I don't know. Diego? – He asked his ginger companion

Diego: I have no idea

 **(Play 2** **nd** **Song)**

 **Shira:**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _You were the prince_**

 ** _I used to be a damsel in distress_**

 ** _You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _I wore a dress_**

 ** _You wore a dark grey t-shirt_**

 ** _You told me I was pretty_**

 ** _When I looked like a mess_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Time slows down_**

 ** _Whenever you're around_**

 ** _Can you feel this magic in the air?_**

 ** _It must have been the way you kissed me_**

 ** _Fell in love when I saw you standing there_**

 ** _It must have been the way_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _It must have been the way_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

Shira looked at Diego in the audience for the first time and he smiled at her, her voice was so beautiful

 ** _You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_**

 ** _Every move you make everything you say is right_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _All that I can say_**

 ** _Is now it's getting so much clearer_**

 ** _Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Time slows down_**

 ** _Whenever you're around_**

 ** _Yeah yeah_**

 ** _But can you feel this magic in the air?_**

 ** _It must have been the way you kissed me_**

 ** _Fell in love when I saw you standing there_**

 ** _It must have been the way_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _It must have been the way_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Time slows down_**

 ** _Whenever you're around_**

 ** _I can feel my heart_**

 ** _It's beating in my chest_**

 ** _Did you feel it?_**

 ** _I can't put this down_**

 ** _But can you feel this magic in the air?_**

 ** _It must have been the way you kissed me_**

 ** _Fell in love when I saw you standing there_**

 ** _It must have been the way_**

 ** _But can you feel this magic in the air?_**

 ** _It must have been the way you kissed me_**

 ** _Fell in love when I saw you standing there_**

 ** _It must have been the way_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _It must have been the way_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh_**

 ** _Today was a fairytale_**

 ** _(End of Song)_**

Once Shira finished her solo, she smiled at Buck waiting for him to take the mic stand off her, the congregate of seniors cheered loudly and Shira began to feel much at ease from her performance

Buck: You did great. – He told her away from the mic

Shira: Thanks, Good Luck – She hurried off stage and stood back down on the dance floor with her other friends

Ellie: You were amazing - Ellie told her best friend whilst hugging her

Shira: Thankyouu, I guess you all liked our surprise then?

Diego: Yeah! You have a great voice!

Shira smiled and was about to thank Diego until Buck began his solo

Buck grabbed the mic stand in one hand and held his guitar in another

Buck: This is for someone who means a lot to me – The British teen spoke through the mic to everyone stood upon the dance floor, he looked at Aqua while he said this

All the girls in the audience aww'ed at this cute remark and Buck began to pluck his guitar once again

 **(Play 3** **rd** **Song)**

 **Buck:**

 **I'm falling in,**

 **I'm falling down.**

 **I wanna begin**

 **But I don't know how**

(Everyone started to sing along and swayed to the music, as it was a well-known song in the area)

 **To let you know,**

 **How I'm feeling.**

 **I'm high on hope.**

 **I'm reeling.**

 **And I won't let you go,**

 **Now you know,**

 **I've been crazy for you all this time.**

 **I've kept it close**

 **Always hoping**

 **With a heart on fire,**

 **A heart on fire.**

 **With a heart on fire,**

 **A heart on fire.**

 **Hand in hand,**

 **Sparkling eyes.**

 **The days are bright,**

 **And so are the nights.**

 **'Cause when I'm with you I'm grinning.**

 **Once I was through**

 **And now I'm winning.**

 **No, I won't let you go,**

 **Now you know,**

 **I've been crazy for you all this time.**

 **I've kept it close**

 **Always hoping**

 **With a heart on fire,**

 **A heart on fire.**

 **With a heart on fire,**

 **A heart on fire.**

 **Let me walk through life with you.**

 **Everybody dreams of having what we do.**

 **Like we're rolling thunder,**

 **You pull me out from under.**

 **No, I won't let you go,**

 **Now you know,**

 **I've been crazy for you all this time.**

 **I've kept it close**

 **Always hoping**

 **With a heart on fire,**

 **A heart on fire.**

 **With a heart on fire,**

 **A heart on fire.**

 **A heart on fire.**

 **(End of Song)**

The audience also roared loudly for the teen's great performance

Bucks eyes was fixed on Aqua throughout the whole song

As Buck finished his solo performance, he walked off stage and greeted his date again

Aqua: Why didn't you tell me about that?

Buck: I wanted to surprise you!

Aqua: Well you were really good!

 **(Play 4** **th** **Song)**

Buck offered to dance as he held out his hand for Aqua to take it and she happily accepted

They joined Manny and Ellie who were already on the dance floor having a slow dance; Ellie's arms were draped over Manny's neck as her boyfriend's hands were firmly fixed on her slightly large hips.

Buck and Aqua seemed to look exactly the same, Shira, Diego and Sid was at this moment sat back down at the table they ate from and watched the two couple's slow dance in between every other couple in the senior year.

Sid: There so romantic… - Looking helplessly at Manny, Ellie, Buck and Aqua dancing

Diego and Shira just rolled their eyes; the red head rose from his seat and took Shiras hand

Diego: Come on let's dance

Shira: I don't dance

Diego: Neither do I, so come on… - He told her literally dragging the raven haired girl to the dance floor

Shira: You coming Sid? –Urging him to go up and dance with them

Sid: No I think I'm all promed out. You two go, have fun, and enjoy your youth

Shira just left him and went off with Diego, as the two was about to share their first dance together

They copied everyone else's positions that were already on the dance floor

Buck and Aqua was gazing into each other's eyes, Buck leant in a bit closer to Aqua's complexion

Aqua: Your about to kiss me… -She whispered faintly to her date

 ** _'But no one is ever gonna love you more than I do_**

And with that their lips finally connected, this long lasting kiss was worth waiting for, for both of them. Them several amount of times that distracted them both from this moment, it was finally here

 ** _No one's gonna love you more than I do'_**

Aqua's hands moved to Bucks muscular chest, whilst Buck pulled Aqua closer by the waist

Diego and Shira saw this and smiled at one another, Shira just leaned her head on Diego's right shoulder hoping that this moment would last forever

Manny held Ellie near, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before she also located her head on her boyfriend's shoulder

The tall lanky blonde sat on an empty table, until a girl who looked to be a Goth came and sat next to him with some of her friends

Skylar: Hey

Sid: Hey

Skylar: You came alone to prom?

Sid: Its long story but I can explain-

Skylar: I think that rocks!

Skylar gave Sid a gentle smile before talking away with her friends

Sid: Where have you been?

The gothic styled girl just laughed lightly whilst turning to Sid, she thought he was funny and that dopey look made him cuter

 **(End the Song)**

The minute the song ended the group re-joined on the table and a particular question was lingering in the air

Buck: So what are we doing after prom? –With Aqua sat on his lap

Ellie: Nothings been planned has it? – She said looking around the table and everyone tried to avoid the question

Diego: Well we've gotta do something

Buck: What are you and your friends doing?

Aqua: Not much, most of my friends will be going off with their boyfriends to other senior's house parties, I was planning on going home, I don't really go out

Manny: This might be a crazy idea, but…

A/N's: Sorry to end it there but I thought the story would look better if it had abit of a cliff-hanger, in your reviews have a guess of what you think Manny might suggest for After Prom

-My prom was so crap, the night before prom i told the guy i've liked for nearly a year that i had feelings for him over FB and luckily he wasn't going to be at prom and i spent all of prom night waiting for his reply but he never did and ignored it, then i went to an house party with my friends, got drunk and stroll in about half 3/4 in the morning XD


	4. After Prom

**Chapter 4**

 **After PROM Party**

 **1** **st** **Song: Can't Find Entrance – Those Dancing Days**

 **2** **nd** **Song: The Big Bang – Rock Mafia ft Miley Cyrus**

 **3** **rd** **Song: The Swell Season – The Moon**

 **4** **th** **Song: Don't you forget about me – Simple Minds**

A/N's: Thankyou all for following along with this story, I know it took me so long to get it started but hopefully it was worth waiting for. Please tell me in your reviews of which scenes you liked and which you didn't

Manny: This might be a crazy idea, but… Why don't I have a house party?

The group just looked at him, they all thought of the idea without saying a word

Diego: It's a great idea! But who would come? I mean where not exactly the most popular people in school are we?

Buck: Well I can get the soccer team to spread the word

Aqua: Yeah and I know a few people who would be up for a house party.

Manny: Great! So that's settled then. You two spread the word about the party and we'll all head back to mine and get everything ready

It was about 11pm by this point and it was time to leave anyways, half of the group who was going home with Manny hopped in his car and they stopped at a garage on the way back to his house for some alcohol and snacks.

Whilst Buck and Aqua spread the word about the party, once they accomplished the task they themselves parted arranging for Aqua to pick Buck up at his house in an hour giving each other enough time to get out of their prom clothes and dressed into something more comfortable for the rest of the night.

It was an hour later and Aqua was outside Bucks house in her blue run down car, she texted him instead of beeping just encase his aunty and uncle was sleeping. He ran out of the house closing the front door carefully behind him and jumped into the blonde girl's transportation.

 **(Play 1** **st** **Song)**

Aqua: Hi

Buck: Heyy

Aqua started to drive to Manny's along the clear streets and empty roads as it was the middle of the night and seemed like not a soul was in sight

Aqua: You do know this party's going to be huge, right?

Buck: I hope so

Aqua: I put it on my Facebook and Twitter so hopefully people will know by now

Buck: Good thinking… If this party is big, then it's going to be an unforgettable night…

Aqua just nodded as she was concentrating on the road

Buck: Do you collect these things? –Buck asked noticing the display of different types of badges, stickers and name tags Aqua had stuck on her dashboard from her scholarship dinners and award banquets

Aqua: Yeah, whenever I have a scholarship dinners or award banquets, I usually just stick em' there

Buck looked surprised

Aqua: I know… kinda dorky

Buck: No! It's impressive

Aqua smiled gently at him as she pulled into Manny's drive, she halted the car and they both exited the vehicle.

 **(End the Song)**

Buck flung his arm around Aqua shoulders and she held his hand by entwining their fingers together that was around her neck. The couple entered Manny's house, it was full of snack bowls, the lights were slightly dimmed and fairy lights had been hung up everywhere

Manny walked through into the hallway to see who had arrived

Buck: The place looks great

Manny: Yeah. There's some drinks in the kitchen, go and help yourself

The pair followed Manny into the kitchen to be greeted by the rest of the Group, Shira was sat on top of the kitchen counter with Diego stood by her with his arms folded, She wore Shiny black disco leggings with a black and grey slim dressy top, Diego wore fitted jeans and a tight red t-shirt that revealed his upper arm muscles, with his long ginger hair messed up again like usual.

Sid and Ellie were stood on the other side making some cocktails out of various drinks and spirits. Ellie wore a sap green dress that was knee length and Sid wore dark blue skinny jeans a white plain buttoned shirt.

Once the group was back together again, people started to arrive. Floods of people who Manny didn't even know entered his house and after an hour his house was filled with random people from school and out.

The party was in full swing, music was blasting, alcohol had been taken in and everyone was having a great time. Until some unexpected visitors entered the house. It was Soto and his gang, and even though it was an hour into his own party Manny wasn't wasted just yet and noticed this entrance. He pulled Buck and Diego away from their girls and to the side telling them about their presence, the trio walked straight to the hallway where Soto and his gang were.

Manny: What can I do for you tonight Soto?

Soto: I heard about your party, thought I'd swing by and check it out

Buck: It's a shame you all aren't invited then isn't it

Oscar: Who says so? You?

Manny: No I do! Now get out – He said pushing them out of the door

Eventually Soto's gang got the message and exited his house but that wasn't stopping them from throwing stones at the house and shouting abuse, Buck, Diego and Manny came back outside again. Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke were all stood there on Mannys front lawn looking all smug with themselves, The trio joined them and came face to face with each of the trouble makers. With the party still taking place inside the house

Soto: I'm here, you're here. Let's settle this once and for all

Manny: No thanks – And with that Manny begun to walk away

Oscar: What the matter? Chicken?

Manny stopped in his tracks and Soto laughed

Soto: Nothing but a little chicken aren't you Peters!

Manny rushed back over to Soto and punched him in the nose; Oscar was about to deck Manny until Buck defended his friend and Kneed the ginger down. Lenny and Zeke had held Diego ready for Soto to use him as a punching bag once he quickly recovered from his knock down. He threw two powerful punches into Diego's stomach and face before throwing him down on the floor, his face was bleeding. The ginger teen crouched on the floor gasping for air whilst the gang tried to finish what they had started, Oscar punched Buck back causing him to stumble but Manny punched Oscar unexpectedly a few seconds after knocking him on the floor.

Zeke and Lenny by this point had ran off down the street leaving Oscar and Diego on the floor to recover, Buck trying to gain his balance and Manny and Soto circling each other on the grass waiting for one of them to throw a punch.

Soto: Come on Big Guy, Make your move

But what Soto didn't know was that Manny was trying to distract him while Diego came up from behind and tackled him down. Soto and Oscar ran off down the street catching up with Lenny and Zeke.

 **(Play 2** **nd** **Song)**

The three batted teens went back into the party to get them cleaned up and forget about the whole thing for the rest of the night.

Throughout the night the group forgot about all of their problems and tried to have a good time, it was 2am and the party was now in full swing, music shook the walls, alcohol was flowing all around and all of the group was drunk from cocktails, regular drinks and drinking games

Shira was leaning her back against the wall looking up at Diego who was towering over her as he placed his arm over Shiras head also leaning on the wall and holding his drink in his other hand. They were both drunk which made it easier for them to be all over each other without even thinking about it.

Diego: I really want to kiss you- He said drunkenly leaning into Shira

Shira: Me too - Shira laughed placing her hand on Diego's neck pulling him in closer

But just as they was about to kiss Ellie got in between them both, pulling Shira away for the red head and on to the table were Aqua was dancing alone. Manny and Diego joined Buck on the couch as they all watched their girls dancing and grinding next to one another.

The 3 girls just drunkenly laughed having the greatest time ever in their lives; Diego rose up from his sitting position and made his way over to the table.

 **(2.05 Minutes 3** **rd** **Chorus)**

 ** _The big, big bang, the reason I'm alive,_**

 ** _When all the stars collide_**

 ** _In this universe inside._**

 ** _The big, big bang_**

He grabbed Shiras waist, as she was facing him and he pulled her off the table, she leaned on his shoulders with her hands and they finally kissed, Diego placed her down on the ground and the duo stood there in the middle of the party osculating. It seemed to them that no one else was in the room, that the music dimmed and that nothing else matter than this one perfect moment.

Ellie sat down on to the couch with Manny and sat on his lap whilst kissing him. Meanwhile Buck had joined Aqua on the table dancing with her to the music. Shira discreetly led Diego up stairs and into her bedroom.

 **(End the Song)**

Once the door was shut, Diego picked Shira up by her rear end and she wrapped her legs around his body, they kissed passionately. Diego walked over to Shiras bed still holding the girl in his arms and dropped her smoothly on top on the sleeping area, he towered her and they both continued embracing.

Meanwhile downstairs Buck was beginning to get worried about Aqua, as she usually never went out of the house; this was the most she had ever drunk before in her life. After they danced on the table Buck lost track of where she went off too. He looked everywhere for her and finally found her in the kitchen.

Buck: What's this? I've been looking all over for you – Buck saw her drinking some shots, which he was very surprised at

Aqua: I'm getting trashed man, isn't that what you're supposed to do at a party

Buck: I don't know, I say do what you want to do

Aqua: Well you're the only one

Buck: Hey Aqua, why don't you let me have this one, Huh? – Trying to take the full shot glass out of her hand

Aqua: No! This one's mine – She said drunkenly pushing him away from her before walking off

Buck took two chilled diet coke cans out of the fridge and found Aqua again stood leaning against the stairs, he wrapped his free arm around her waist and took her upstairs into his bedroom out of harm's way.

Buck sat Aqua down on his bed giving her a chance to gain her balance from her head spinning all over the place due to her alcohol intake.

 **(Play 3** **rd** **Song)**

Buck: You okay?

Aqua: I will be when the room stops spinning – She said holding her head with her hands facing downwards

Buck: Here – The teenaged brunette handed his girl the canned drink, before sitting next to her on the edge of the bed

Meanwhile Diego and Shira was as this point of the night, both situated in the dark haired girls bed, both tangled between the bed sheets, enjoying this moment in time they had alone together. Shira was using Diego's chest as a pillow and their arms where wrapped around one another.

Shira: Why is it so complicated in real life?

Diego: I don't know… But it's not complicated here…

Diego looked down and kissed Shira lightly

Diego: It seems like you're the only person I can really trust

The red headed gently pushed Shira off him and he towered over her

Shira: So is 'Us' going to be something more? Or just a one night thing? –She asked before looking away trying to avoid eye contact

Diego slowly leaned down to kiss Shiras nose reassuring her that this was going to last forever and nothing and no one could ever get between them. They started to kiss passionately once again, throwing the bed sheets over them, hiding this once in a lifetime moment this couple wanted to share between themselves. This special moment was truly extraordinary

Simultaneously Buck and Aqua was innocently talking away about their lives, problems and dreams…

Buck: What were you like in Middle School?

Aqua: I was very bossy

Buck: No way –The couple laughed at Bucks sarcastic remark

Aqua: Once I won a spelling bee and my dad cried – The blonde happily laughed as she remembered the memory

Buck: That's nice

Aqua: I know

At this point of the night they was both lay on Bucks bed Aqua lay in the normal sleeping position but bucks head was placed on a pillow which was situated on her lap

Buck: Ask me something personal about myself

Aqua: Something personal about you?

Buck: Yeah

Aqua: Okay… What's your mum like?

Buck: She was very …beautiful and smart

Aqua: Was?

Buck: She died when I was little

Aqua: And your dad?

Buck: He's very clever, determined… I guess focused on what he wanted out of life, but I wouldn't know because I haven't seen either of them in 10 years or so…

Whilst Aqua was listening to Buck talk endlessly about his parents and personal life, she drifted off to sleep and eventually so did Buck

 **(End the Song)**

Friendship is not that easy to turn into love, the good news is that they laughed a lot and Buck and Aqua knew that they both weren't ready to take things to the next level (Not like Diego and Shira anyways), but still it was a perfect night for them all.

But the bad news… Someone grassed Manny up for having a party with underage drinkers and the police was called.

It was 2 hours later, around 4 O'clock In the morning and both couples woke up in their rooms to the sound of police officers raiding the house.

Diego and Shira woke up in Shiras bed and noticed that is was still dark out

Diego: What time is it? –The ginger guy said yawning as he sat up in bed

Shira: 4am –She replied rubbing her eyes

The music wasn't playing and police was searching the house for underage drinkers

Shira: What's going on down stairs?

Diego: I don't know…

Diego got out of bed and opened the door slightly to see two police officers walk down the hallway; he instantly shut the door and turned to Shira

Diego: Shit! It's the police – He said loud enough so only Shira could hear him; he picked his clothes up off the floor and began to get dressed

Shira: What! – Shira followed Diegos actions and started to get dressed as well, but instead chucked on her hoodie and some normal leggings

Diego: I've just saw two police officers walking passed

Once the couple was fully dressed and appropriate to be seen in public they stepped outside on to the hallway the exact same time as Buck and Aqua who was across the corridor. They all looked upon each other with shocked and confused looks, before heading down stairs to noisy on what's going on. The quadrat descended the stairwell and stumbled upon a police offer letting Manny off with a warning.

Police Officer: If this happens again you'll be in serious trouble Mr Peters

Manny: I understand Officer, have a nice night

And with that Manny showed the Police Officer the door and let him out without another word, once the house was clear from the coppers the rest of the group was curious to know what was happening

Ellie walked over to Manny and hugged his side

Buck: Manny? What's happened?

Shira: Why were they here?

Manny: Someone called them, about concerns of underage drinking taking place here, so they came to check It out. Anyways they broke the party up and gave me a warning – He said finishing his little story as he fell on to the couch

Diego: No prizes on guessing who by… -Diego stated walking into the living room area holding hands with Shira

Everyone else followed and all sat down together, except from someone that was missing from the group. Ellie was sat next to Manny on the couch; Diego was sat in the big one seater chair with Shira leaning on the arm and Aqua was sitting on the other one seater chair with Buck standing at the back of her.

They all sat in silence; the house was a mess full of empty beer cans, cig stumps and snack packets. There were only them left in the house as everyone from the party had left.

Shira: Where's Sid?

Diego: Yeah where is he?

Manny: I don't know, we haven't seen him in ages… we were just about to give up on all of you…

Ellie: What if he's hurt or passed out somewhere?

Buck: I'm sure he's fine, I mean its Sid he wouldn't have gone far

Ellie: Ill ring him just encase

15 minutes later Sid was still not answering his phone after 7 voices messages Ellie left for him, she decided to give up

Ellie: What are we going to do?

Diego: About what?

Shira: Sid. We can't just leave him stranded somewhere, god knows what might of happened to him and we can't get hold of him

Aqua: We should go and look for him

The rest of the group agreed and decided to meet at the local costa coffee at 5:30am, if they didn't have much luck in finding their friend.

The girls split into one group and the guys in another, they headed their separate ways for the time being, walking along on the clear empty roads in the pre-dawn atmosphere, all pulling together to try and find their friend

Buck: So you and Shira?

Diego: What about us? – Diego asked trying to avoid the question

Buck: Are you a couple or what?

Diego: Eh… I'd like to think we are. I don't know… Have you ever wanted to be with someone so badly, but you can't?

Manny: Buddy. You've got to overcome your fear of girls; Shira wants to be with you too, everyone knows that

Bucks: Manny's right…

Diego: Well… we've already ermm…

Manny: What?

Diego: You know… -Diego gave them both 'the look' and they both got to grips on what Diego was trying to tell them

Buck: What! When!

Diego: Before… like a couple of hours ago

Buck: Ohh now it makes sense of why you was upstairs after the police raid

Diego: Yeah… But it wasn't meant to happen, it was definitely unexpected

Manny: So that's why I couldn't find any of you for a good few hours

Buck: Honestly buddy, Me and Aqua didn't go that far. – Holding his hands up to Manny in defence

Diego and Manny gave him a 'I don't believe you' look

Buck: She got too drunk, so I took her in my room and we talked all night nothing happened. It's weird…

Diego: How do you mean?

Buck: She's different to all the other girls I've dated or been out with…

Meanwhile the girls was having near enough the same conversation whilst walking around the deserted streets

Ellie: So wait a minute… You're telling me that you and Diego have 'Done It'!

Shira: Ermmm…. Yeah – she said sheepishly

Aqua: I can happily say that I'm still at the first step

Shira: So you and Buck never-

Aqua: Oh no no no – She laughed at the misconception

Ellie: So why were you and him in his room?

Aqua: I was getting a little too drunk and I think he was trying to take care of me

Shira and Ellie gave her a 'Yeah Okay' look

Aqua: And nothing happened, we talked all night and then ended falling asleep

Shira: It seems like you make him Happy

Ellie: I know, I've never seen Buck so in love before

Ellies phone bleeped, it was a text from Manny saying…

'Manny: No hope in finding Sid, where heading to the café xxx'

Ellie read the message out to the girls and replied back

'Ellie: Okay honey, we'll see you soon xxxx'

And with that the trio of girls headed for Costa Coffee to meet their boyfriends, who were already sat there waiting for them.

The three young women walked into the café to be greeted by the other half of the group, Ellie sat by Manny and they kissed as if to say hi, on the other side of the table Diego stood up so Aqua could sit next to Buck

Shira was about to sit next to Ellie until Diego pulled her away

Diego: Can we talk?

Shira: Yeah sure – The raven haired girl was curious to know what was going on in his mind half of the time but he had a serious look on his face

The couple sat on a table of two on the other side of the café, whilst the other four teenagers was catching up on Gossip of what had happened that they had missed throughout the night

Ellie looked over at Shira md Diego and then back at Manny and Buck

Ellie: That looks kinda serious?

The guys didn't know what to say

Ellie: Please don't tell me that, he's gunna end it as fast as it started – The red headed girl stated talking about her friends 'relationship'

Buck: Oh no… it's nothing like that-

Manny: He's just worried; you know how scared he gets about losing people in his life

Buck: Well he just wants to make sure that he and Shira is the real thing… that's all

Aqua: Look at them, they look so cute together

In the meantime Diego and Shira was getting to grips at talking through their 'relationship'

Shira: So what do you want to talk to me about?

Diego: I just want to know, if this- If us is… what we both want

Shira: Diego. I want to be with you more than anything in the world

Diego: Really? – He gave out a relieved sigh followed by a growing smile

Shira: You're such a softie… Of course I do

The two rose from their seats and hugged each other tightly; they exchanged a little peck on the lips before walking over to the others

Buck: So are you two okay?

Diego: Yeah- Diego looked over to Shira and then down at their hands dangling beside each other- She's my girl

Diego grabbed Shiras hand in front of his friends, not being embarrassed or scared about showing his feelings towards his girlfriend

Shiras face lit up and she tried to hide her happy emotions

Manny's phone started to ring, it was Sid

Manny: Sid! Where have you been?... Okay slow down, were coming… Just stay there and don't wonder off

And within 30 seconds, the phone call ended

Manny: That was Sid, he's woke up on the school outside bleachers and as no idea how he got there

Diego: Come on let's go, get him

Before the group exited the café they ordered 7 coffees to go, helping them to soak in and clear up the night's intake of alcohol.

It took them a short 10 minute walk; they arrived outside the bleachers on the school grounds and noticed Sid lay down along a seat sleeping off his hangover

 **(Play 4** **th** **Song)**

The rest of the group climbed up the bleachers and all sat down, scattering themselves around him

Diego and Buck started to shake him; the blonde woke up in shock and rolled off the seat

Sid: Ouchh!

The whole group laughed

Diego: Sid how the hell did you get here?

Sid: I don't know Diego, one minute I was beer pong with some really hot ladies and the next I woke up here

Manny: Well that's hard to believe – He stated laughing at his own joke

The group sat there letting the prom and party events sink in, with a question lingering in the air

Shira: So what happens next?

Buck: What do you mean?

Shira: What's going to happen to us all? I mean where going to be spilt up… going to different colleges…

Manny: Well I'm staying at home, going to the community college to study Business

Sid: Me too, I've been looking at Plumbing and Electrician courses

Buck: I've not got a clue, of what I want to do… Soccer scholarship or the Army…

Aqua: I've got into Georgetown on a Scholarship studying Premed

Buck: And when were you going to tell me?

Aqua: When the timing was right…

Shira: I think I'm gunna go to Julliard, I got accepted to study Music

Diego: You never said?

Shira: Well you never asked…

Diego: I'm going to CalArts studying Graphic Design or Animation

Ellie: I got into Stanford on a Law Course

Buck: Ellie, that's great!

Aqua: Yeah, Well Done

Ellie: Thanks

Manny: We'll make it work…

Diego: We'll have too. Were too close to throw it all away now

Manny: But whatever happens to us all, that was one fucking hell of a night

The 7 friends sat on the school bleachers together, watching the sunrise in the distance. Spending the limited time they had left as a group, trying to make every minute and second count before it all ends.

Prom. A night were nice guys might not finish last. **(Manny and Ellie)** When friends might completely surprise you. **(Diego and Shira)** When the person you were throughout High School could change in an instant. **(Buck and Aqua)** Maybe you found what you're looking for, or maybe you just found yourself. **(Sid)** It's true. One night can bring them all together. But it's more than that, because when it ends, it's really just the beginning.

 **(End the Song)**

Thankyou all so much for following my story to the end. Hope you liked It, I'm personally very pleased with my outcome but what do you guys think?


End file.
